Pokemon spinning jet
by ll3clips3ll
Summary: Just be like what while reading it


Hi there writer again and this time ill its just doing pokemon is easy but im gonna write a video and I hear that people write the next chapter is unvoa okay still parallel universe I guess still to that and Ash was getting his 1st badge but different univseres and differnt stuff

 **Chapter 1**

Ash was over by al lake which was connected to the ocean and he could walk on it cause of frozen lakes from the gameplay and could not walk on it for on it due to Keyrum as he walked on it he came from a damaging ice wind from before black and white 2 . He got his fith place from where he was on the ice away from there. He could walked on it as long as he can it was a lake connected to a ocean. It was a five ocean all the way in this universe the town was across from a (unova is new york so the next town that one is like chicago which is almost 790 miles so in the pokemon world is 7.9 miles ) Don't want to make him walk so much . Looker was looking for him trying to make sure he's not making new starters the generation for that is not out yet so he cast to cast at him from the distance 7 miles to get to the next town. Is amount in the circumfrance and the .9 is the path he has to Keyrum made ice Ash so he can walk on it and breath fine too. The ice is sold for air but it can not be free from he can keep walking on the ice and it can be frozen 7 times if he walk that circumferance can it wobbles so cause the .9. He can keep walking but this is a town that is fill with people around the rock town there is like cerulean.

There are people on the islands and its not aloha its on the sides of them kinda like the oranges leauge but the league is separate the island is controlled by keyrum and there another keyrum from unova. He keeps getting new starters from each gen and uses them still has pickachu as always. He use a fishing rod too get a mudkip , charmander in a volcano it is not a cave there is a second floor to the cave. Then there was treeko and it was hard to get from the tallen grass its tall to the point where you see skyscrapers.

The grass is very tall he keeps being in a dazed and when he gets to the first gym and he got stuck but not in mud from some new earth the elements its unkown (not the pokemon the material from uknown)The unkown carry a spells its cards water like a machine. Each known is carrying as much water as the oceans itself. But the unkown are not important right now after the first he used a move called quick flash it stunned the oppoents and can not move for 3 turns . Pikachu nows it and a pokemon with feathers on his head its not turkey but think of its tail feather part is on the front of its head and a shell in the back. The shell on it back stores all the electricity and it makes an image of it storage it looks like (try closing your eyes really hard ) and that is what it looks like.

It keeps it then it the it discharges it only if the battle last for too long . Ash has discovered a way to get in the next town over since the ice keeps defrosting the edge the more he runs threw it . He sees an image in the distance his pickachu is on the trail just as always right behind his neck. Pickachu your getting pain on it said Ash he wants to check his poked for all the new ice pokemon but he is saving it for a next gym it has fire and dark pokemon.

There are several danger passage to get there in the gym it carys several more types a dude named Lucas stops by "I have 5 new pokemon you haven't seen yet one that has broken bones an old fossil with 3 moves it gets his 4th move after it evolves.I first sent out Bulsarar it shoots blue flame and when it takles it creates a sandstorm it leaves behind. It charges Ashes pikachu and now he has dust in his face now his cheeks are now covered so no electricty could come off his cried make sure he can't takle it. Ash threw some berries at pickachu the berrys were glowing as they landed on pikachu.

Lucas had a net and threw it at Sonya Ash knew Sonya before he stepped foot on the ice. (flashback)(If you step in that the will appear in the mid day she said pointing her finger up )Is there anything else ash demanded to know where to get a gym ticket in the new dex it has this slip where you can get access inside the were 2 women inside if he were to enter only way was to get access across a bridge in the border were a shiny Droeeze locked in his path it has locked eyes always seeing whats there.

 **Chapter 2**

The building is still there Ash sigh in relief. The buliding that is in a town strange that it tears it self every so often.

Authors note: Okay im just gonna leave it there just know that the building has treasures and it carries stones that levitate so it can be like a pyrimand and it can separate himself and I'll see you in the next part of space there is a few badge to get it has a sphere and it has 3 shapes in it . It goes in a wave of up and by itself I mean to was by the wave it slightly goes up.

Ok im back again and this time ash finds a jet he swam the .9 and made it underwater to find it this chapter he finds a ship pokemon it looks kinda pirating with shrimp eyes and here is next chapter .

 **Chapter 3**

He made it out safety and he saw the pirate pokemon in flew the jet out and it left behind made cloud shape pokemon a pikachu,ryhorn and jumpphump. As he soar up he hear wining whismear Ash did not hear anything else as he made it above the atmosphere. Space pokemon were up there they look tired and sees rayquaza and dexoys battle and he could hear them telepathically and says why are you up here were trying to see who is stronger above the astomphere and Ash told them why are you guys battling you have no trainers.

We manage to be fine without that the Rayquaza shouted in Ashes mind. Dexoys then said why are you even asking about that we been at it for over an earth hour and were still commencing and we have to stay between the ozones. Which way to the raftler place I think these are getting out there in space where is the other ones you said that when I get there are there some lengends beside you. Where do I go to get to them after all When I get to the end good scoring them would be tough don't wanna be catched right if there in space how do they breathe. You use there lungs pokemon use there power of the way they fly the ones they use in there wings is how the air gets pulled in the way they flap gets to there lungs but how get it its fuels. Some unknown dragon type there are several lengends of them are up in a in a trio raquaza does some move and it makes a trip to a control there are saves where he flys and does he moves up and the moves go the top layer to the ozone and the bottom part of the ozones has a beating part a level he makes it when around then it the motion has a to fly in the air in high. The other 3 were a ground pokemon with some fish pokemon and a pure steel one. Onyx and the ground type have a pass at it the other onyx it uses dig to finish a move and the one on the air has a other move .In the air the moves use a beam while it is in the air.

When the other ones uses a fish then has a ozone as well it as a fish move. It has a lot of fishes the fish move is a pack of little fishes and to uses it when it can . The other two have to get another type they have tow types grass and unown type and the type made it so it has a lot of storms in the path. When i get all 8 badges ash thought in his head.

There is a part where i want to keep the size of this unown planet ash have been on a jet. On his way down the jet the stuff coming from the atmosphere it does a move it goes in some sort of a ball. The sphere in the ball let the movement happen it has a rotaion and it moves .The moves go like a plinko machine that shape up and around . Ash use a quick flash move it goes

to two ways the first one is on top and tip toes . Ash really like to feel the wave. There is a time and place there is a quick first bump and then the second one made him come to the other part of his system. The first type was a steel and it made wishing sounds .It made the sound of rocks ,the material spin arounds and it made sure when it spins it comes back to his arm and it made a wish sound. Where was the other types gonna go ? Is there another set of stuff it uses . It could be blocks or a brick. The ground it uses is a material on earth and a bit of mercury .

Pokemon was using there movements to be awake and put some stuff around stuff it teleports. In space the pokemon have power to fly. When pokemon fly there the wave gets more wave. On the atomsphere the pokemon uses a finishing move up on the edge a sworm of air that is up and has a fly power to keep flying. The machine has gears to motion set and get a boost up on the atmosphere. The electric one is a fighting type in a oval shape on its side. It sides have rings and is set like a stone shape.

After the two of them looked at the stone shape it remembered that it is 20 diamonds on it it gives off rays on the gears and gears have two sides to them. The two of them use the same move to quick surf on a part of the air . They fly around the air and when it comes after night its set to the shape of the sun .

It makes shape that is fine to give there was a mind thing going to happen give off a beat a good beat thats comes to make them sound alright to keep yourself in a spot of a mind that is happening the wave makes it keep them in a better it has in a set of moving thing in earth its shape like a stone cage in a spring disc and it keeps in a curl. going only up and about in a set of minutes. Go like in sets of a good beat . Vibes feel in the air flying going it feels for more in the spaces between them.

The space has waves that go up .All flying type Skarmary is on the edge. The edge looks so pretty the winds as they go up it gets to feel the others as well . Pigeots were to be with there others pidgeys and pigieotto. There were so many flying pokemon and the ones on earth move on the earth the all gathered together the Taruros were going west and when it rains it goes faster. Everything above was fine to be there . There was dragons flying they go in circles .They see really far and want to go there. Ash is seeing them but is more there are charizards that they mega evolved and stayed mega. The flame on them gets hotter flying and on the ground to stays cool they use razzberrys to eat them. When they eat enough they are flying to the edge of the atmosphere . The energy in the sky is the same as the razzberry.

The pokemon that uses acid are in acid swamps . They are there to use them. A rotation battle happens to be over by the swamps. Ash did not have to go there the jet lands close to the area that is the core garbage pokemon. There is a big fossit that leaks out the mud and grimer .The eletric pokemon are at the factory . It house the electric pokemon that carries treasure and looks at it for a long time. In the treasure has uranium and there have them in shilelds. For an instance it gathers them up to spin 1 in the middle and the rest around ground pokemon is surrounded by the rocks they can stay up in the air the atmosphere likes to be where Ash is flying cause he fly and has two pokeballs and what comes out is a a giant nidoking with the ground shaking when the symbol is that sticker from sinnoh the symbol is a lighting bolt on the cloud .

 **Chapter 4**

The charizards are flying and they have the razzbberry on there mouth they are free to do that. All line in a line and they come together to push ash his jet stayed on for a brief moment in the atmosphere then it get picked up by the winds. The winds picked up and swing the back and forth just back and forth until the berrys in there and they drop them on the ground when the they have too much on there mouths .Many people saw Ash on that jet he were to land it soon his navigation were in that the world has moving pokemon in the sky and on the ground it moves on up and has to stay up has its needs to keep staying in the sky .

He stays up there for a while and knew that when he reached the gazed of the winds were as sharp . The wind could hit him but it did not matter when it touch his skin he goes up in the air. The winds keep them as well as the charizards having there wings saty in a position to be like a jet . As soon as the three flying type reached the end of the atmosphere it would then start having an aura around it makes it easier to move things around .When you are in the asmosphere you feel something ash said when you are flying you see some pokemon your creative side has been guiding the jet he still vivid into his connecting body. He is already gonna land his body is set straight the jet is long enough to stand stands on it and all his pokemon can come out .

The winds made sure to blow for a storm was coming and when if it were to rain then it when it touches has you remain was on the horizon that was swirling it stayed like could see them and all the pigeots could breathe the air and there are heracross that can fly too. They both keep each other from the winds not pulling on the jet as it was making Ash feel like he was on the ground .

Hey writer here im gonna do one more chapter been a few days on this and this is to conclude it.

 **Chapter 5**

This was from another time Ash picked up the stones that he finally landed on after he landed. All the spinning he grabbed his head. Too much I think pickachu said to him telepathy. Wow it must of linked us while we started flying .Over hours of sightseeing and from the back of the jet pidogeots and wind they gathered have been in there for the landing.

All those pokemon have been helping me wish i could see them the ozones are too winding now . Responding to the radio was not an option everything up there would not work instead of the is landed has 6th gen pokemon so east of kalos. All these rocks are shaped weird they kinda look like pokemon. One of them glowed and weird red mist and it was about to crack like an egg.

Is it gonna be another razz berry cause I swear it was charizards and pidgeots that was having me fly a lot. The interregional trio is the ones I saw first ash ponder his head. He sat on the rocks even though was about to bust open.

The ones that was ready to come apart actually did came out one of a piece to a crystal. The crystal would then be a mega stone just got to give it something to push. Ash already knew to takle it. He got it to go again now the burst happen. As soon as he got it on him now the other ones on the rock and him glowed as this was two things glowing. Ash could bear it but the stone in the middle had all break and he saw that they had a piece left all fall but a few and it moved around them picked them up it got levitating then picked them to move up and down to just kept doing that the rocks now are formed like muk but more taller and more in the ground.

All of Ashes pokemon saw this in their mind and they thought of it but for how long that is what they are seeing is each saw all of each other they saw the mega stones on the floor as shards. The shards on the floor started to glow and give off some light. The ones that are flying stayed there and move across each other. All the pokemon used swift and blast in the sky

it stayed there and all were giving off what it can. They all lift up half of them became shinies. Ash saw them all and was amazed and knew that there is a spirit on the ground and the one on top always getting the best of him. He knew about faries and there type saw them and with the shards each one came from the shards through the reflection.

Finally Ash saw his pikachu in the air they landed each other on the both thought what a ride.

Hi writer here and man Ok now I am finish had to take a break and think about it and what I wrote is pretty something ill be back to do this another time.


End file.
